


Nature's Most Basic Gift

by Merakii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Just smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, literally just smut, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakii/pseuds/Merakii
Summary: In which Yuuri loses his virginity, and Viktor is really careful not to overstep his boundaries.Love making, and cute uses of their native languages.





	Nature's Most Basic Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I did a while ago! I'm super sleepy so I hope this is okay haha!

Yuuri Katsuki was faced with a very conflicting issue. There was a certain - very attractive - Russian man, shirtless, in his bed with those eyes. The ones that looked at him like he was something to eat, and there hadn’t been food in sight for days.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Viktor had been in his bed - they’d had their fair share of make out sessions, and often times Yuuri would find the right side of his bed occupied before he could even argue it. But he’d never felt like this before. The sexual tension in the room could have been cut with a butter knife, and it was safe to say both of them were thoroughly aroused by the bulges in their pants.

Now, why was this conflicting? Wouldn’t the idea of the man you love openly showing his want for you be a good thing? Well, yes. But in Yuuri’s case, no matter how much he liked seeing the dark gaze in usually bright eyes, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly anxious. It was his first time on the line, and while he definitely wanted it to be with Viktor, he couldn’t help but be a little scared and worried about it.

“Girlfriend” had never even been in his vocabulary, let alone “boyfriend” or “fiance”. He had absolutely zero experience in this department, and it was a bit embarrassing to be twenty four and have no idea what you’re doing with a clearly experienced twenty eight year old. What made it worse was that he most definitely wanted to be intimate with Viktor, but his mental weakness was holding him back.

“Yuuri,” said man shuddered at the ever sing-song drawl of his name slipping through the elder’s lips, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yuuri assured, his hand reaching up to stroke the other’s cheek fondly, gently bringing him back down to press their lips together again. Their kiss was slow, but passionate, with the heat of their desire peaking through the tips as their tongues brushed against each other.

The sound of breath hitching slipped through the empty air as their lips parted between kisses. Viktor’s hands popped the button of Yuuri’s pants open and tugged the zipper open to allow his fingers to pull them down his thighs. Needless to say, the younger man’s heart was probably audible to the neighbours, and his body felt like he had ten pound weights pressing all over him. But, he had the fighting spirit, and it allowed him to get through the removal of his pants without passing out or screaming - or both.

Yuuri was sure his face was the shade of a tomato, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind, simply pushing his shirt up to his armpits to obtain access to the newly revealed skin. His lips were soft and warm, kissing their way from his hipbones to where alert nipples were soon sucked into his mouth wetly. A shaky moan fell out of Yuuri’s mouth, his eyes shutting tightly to combat his nerves, but also from the sheer pleasure he was feeling. He still didn’t quite understand why his nipples of all things could make him feel good, but he wasn’t opposed to it. 

“You’re beautiful,” Russian words were spoken with such deep emotion attached to them, and the Japanese man had learned enough of the language to blush deeper when he heard them.

Shirt discarded on the floor with his pants, Yuuri laid beneath his fiance in just his underwear, the true panic started to settle in. Viktor seemed to sense it, and quickly pulled his own pants off so the other wouldn’t feel so exposed. He dipped down to press a loving kiss to his lips again, hands sliding up his sides, then back down to graze over the waist band of his boxers.

Yuuri thought he might explode.

“Hey...” Soft words snapped the younger back to focus, realizing his eyes had been squeezed tight rather than resting shut. He shyly opened his eyes to look up, “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“No,” The brunet quickly shot back, his face lit up with panic, “I want to! T-to do... things... with you.”

Viktor could have melted from the warm feeling he got looking down at his future husband, who was so eager to fight through his fears to be with him. His heart was overwhelmed with the love he felt.

“Okay, but don’t push yourself if you don’t feel ready,” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead for reassurance, lingering a moment before beginning to trail kisses down to his neck, pressing his hips down to initiate contact between their clothed erections. They both let out breathy moans.

Yuuri found his fingertips curled into the elder’s shoulders very quickly as said man began to roll his hips downwards. The friction between their members was driving him crazy, feeling a bit light headed as he tried to quiet the constant shouting of “Viktor fucking Nikiforov is touching your dick” within his mind. They’d been constantly around each other for almost a year, and yet he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the hero of his youth was right there in front of him, let alone in love with him. He tended to overthink a lot of things. For example, Viktor had seen him naked numerous times thanks to the hot springs, yet he was still anxious being disrobed in front of him. Which is exactly why the older man distracted him with a hard kiss as he worked on pulling the remaining pieces of clothing off of them.

When a cool, slick hand wrapped itself around his length, Yuuri could only gasp. When had Viktor had the time to grab lube? Probably when he was too busy focusing on his inner turmoil. When had he even bought it? The questions barely even sounded in his mind, too fixated on the feeling of pleasure blooming from the motions on his cock. He could touch himself a million times, but the feeling would never be the same as having another do it for you.

“A-Ah...” He really wasn’t used to being so... naked - physically and emotionally - but Viktor always just seemed to be able to meet him half way, allowing Yuuri to bury his face in the curve of his shoulder as he did the work. He understood the overwhelming feelings his younger lover must have been feeling, and he really wasn’t greedy to have anything reciprocated. The only thing he cared about was making the first time a good experience for the one he loved.

Viktor’s extensive knowledge on Yuuri Katsuki was what allowed him to keep the younger man distracted while he (with a bit of a struggle) coated with fingers with lube, and slowly brought them to the other’s entrance. He very tenderly touched a finger the tight ring to make itself known, feeling the jolt of Yuuri jumping in surprise in his arms.

“Say the word, and I’ll stop,” The silver haired man spoke seriously into the other’s ear, making sure he knew there was no pressure. Fingers tightened, digging into his back.

“Do it.”

Carefully, a digit pushed itself inside, staying stiff and straightened to allow the walls around it to adjust. Viktor was very attentively focusing on the man in his arms to gauge his reactions, ready to pull out at any sign of desire to stop. He heard the hiss hidden under breaths, but he was expecting that, so he pressed a kiss into the dark brown locks in front of him.

“This feels so weird,” Yuuri mumbled into the shoulder pressed to his lips, trying not to focus on what exactly was happening, and rather on the smaller task at hand. No, he wasn’t thinking about the fact that he had a finger (Viktor’s finger) up his ass. Not at all. He was just thinking about... okay fuck it. There was a god damn finger in his asshole. 

“Yeah, you’re not really used to having anything in here,” amusement was laced in the Russian man’s voice - it was so typical of Yuuri to be so open and blunt rather than put on a sexy facade for him, “Do you need a moment?”

Yuuri’s lips twisted a bit in slight discomfort at the feeling of the digit inside him wiggling a bit - no, he wasn’t thinking about how embarrassing this was. Nope. No. Nuh-uh. Gah, Viktor was feeling his fucking asshole. If they weren’t gay men this would be really damn weird.

“No, keep going. Don’t hesitate too much or I might get more freaked out.”

“Roger that,” came the reply, and a second finger was introduced alongside the other. They worked together, sliding in and out, spreading apart to stretch the tight walls open. Yuuri was a little concerned about how something bigger than that was supposed to fit inside him, but soon his focus was elsewhere, Viktor going back to his earlier method of distracting with his lips - not that he minded at all. A third finger pushed its way in, and Yuuri’s face pulled into one of distaste at the fullness he felt as they stretched him out in many directions.

“Oh-” What was that? The younger man tilted his hips a bit, experimenting as he pushed down to touch the fingertips back where they had grazed before, and let out a bit of a longer moan this time. Though in typical Yuuri fashion, a heavy blush followed and he tried to hide his face in whatever way he could. Viktor was not having it though, and pulled back to expose him, his eyes locked to his features to take in what had just happened.

“Here?” the digits pushed a bit further, and curled upwards to copy what he’d done before - and the breathy sound of pleasure that it earned him was far greater than any gold medal he’d ever won. Yuuri’s eyes closed, the mouth just spilling out noises he’d never made in his life as his fiance continued to test the new waters. He may have even been a bit disappointed when Viktor stoped and pulled out of him.

“I’m just checking one last time,” Viktor’s dry hand smoothed over the dark hair below him, and he leaned down to press a gentle peck to the other’s forehead, “You’re ready for this?”

“Yes,” the slight breathiness of the word was going to drive Viktor crazy, but not as crazy as the following word itself could, “Please.”

That was all the elder needed to get going. His hand smoothed cool lube over his length, and then guided it to the waiting entrance in front of him, just lightly pressing against it to give the other a moment to gather himself. Then, for the millionth time of the night, he joined their lips and pushed inside.

“Nng...” a sound of discomfort. Viktor wished he could skip this part, and just give him the good parts only.

“It will get better, Солнышко..” he whispered between kisses, using the Japanese man’s weakness for Russian against him for the greater good.

Fully situated inside, a moment was granted for Yuuri to adjust to the feeling, kisses peppered all over his face. Viktor was ready to wait as long as was needed - at the expense of his balls, though for Yuuri, he’d do anything - but a small “Move” was very shortly instructed. And he did.

Yuuri was doing very well, that was for sure. Though he kept his eyes shut and his jaw set, he didn’t show any other possible signs of discontent as Viktor started to move. It took a few moments, and different angles, but soon the gasps ensued, and Yuuri’s eyelids parted to peak upwards. Blue eyes locked onto his, and a small smile directed itself his way.

“I love you, Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Ahh,” Yuuri didn’t even get a chance to reply, his fingers digging into silver locks and tugging, his hips bucking against his will for more. Viktor gave without question, his pace quickening and his thrusts getting a bit harder - Yuuri was slowly became a mess at the new development.

“Fuck..”

It took everything to keep the thrusts going at the sound of that -- Yuuri had just cussed. He rarely did that. Ever. And it turned Viktor on so much. His hips very sharply thrust forward, causing Yuuri’s back to arch off the bed and his grasp on the other’s hair to tighten.

“Ahh.. もっと... Nnn-- AH--くそ..” Needless to say, he was far past trying to translate anything to English - not that Viktor minded, “気持ちいい... Ha..”

“Yuuri...” 

The sound of skin slapping echoed through the room, and Viktor’s hands curled around Yuuri’s hips as he leaned down to suck at the soft skin of his neck. Yuuri was so overwhelmed with pleasure, all he could do was wrap his legs around the other’s waist and dig his nails into whatever he could - in this case, shoulders.

“行く-- Vitya!” God, Viktor almost came at the sound of the Russian diminutive for his name coming from Yuuri’s mouth alone, but when the walls around him clenched, he really didn’t have much self control left to stop himself.

Gasping, panting, trying to catch any breath they could, they lay entangled with each other, sweaty and sticky. It took them a minute to regather themselves, and then Viktor rolled onto the mattress, his eyes trailing over the appearance of the truly ravaged Katsuki Yuuri beside him - who looked like he was about to pass out, actually. 

“最高だった” Well, it looked like English was just not even an option anymore. Viktor could only chuckle, brushing wet pieces of brown hair out of the other’s eyes before getting up to grab a wet cloth - he didn’t think Yuuri could make it to the shower, let alone clean himself, so he just had to do that part for him. 

That fact was proven when he found his adorable fiance snoring softly upon his return. He cleaned the two of them up as thoroughly as he could to last them to the morning, then gathered their long forgotten clothing to redress them both. He knew it would make the morning embarrassment and shyness Yuuri was bound to feel at least a bit easier to deal with.

Once comfortable in bed and under the blankets, he set out on a mission.

“What was it he said? Saiku? Sai.. Saiko? Psycho Data? No, that doesn’t sound right,” Viktor mumbled to himself, trying a feel different spellings in the google search bar on his phone until he found a search result that made at least a little sense. 10 phrases to use in bed with your Japanese partner.

...

“Oh.”

Well, that was enough to make Viktor giddier than a five year old on Christmas morning. Yuuri had enjoyed it. He’d really liked it. He’d succeeded at making his first time good. 

Fuck yes, Nikiforov.

Both of them slept well, and peacefully, with Yuuri trapped in Viktor’s ever-loving embrace.

Though, Yuuri was a bit annoyed when he tried to get up in the morning and his legs gave out the moment he stood.

Viktor made him blueberry pancakes, and they watched High School Musical 2, which made Yuuri forgive him a lot easier.

And he definitely didn’t object to doing it again, that’s for sure.


End file.
